


The right answer

by fairyalchemist



Series: Smutty Smut Smut [3]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Bodily Fluids, Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fellatio, Light Masochism, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, One Shot, Oral Sex, Sex, Super Smut, Vaginal Sex, explicit - Freeform, mature - Freeform, part of a series, smutty smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 00:03:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7778854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyalchemist/pseuds/fairyalchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gajeel returns from who knows where, and rents a hotel room with Levy. They finally reunite but he finds that Levy really wants to punish him for leaving her behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The right answer

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Heard it's some kind of lovefest for these two this week? 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy. Thanks for reading (:

"Are you sure she won't care that you lied?"

"No, she needed this and she won’t find out if we don’t tell her…” Levy reassured Gajeel that Lucy wouldn’t mind they had produced a little white lie to give her and Natsu some alone time. “And we need this too."

She shift in her seat. "Now I get to play with you," she strokes his dick from the passenger seat with her hand as he drives to the hotel they had made reservations for.

He hisses as he tries to push her hand away. "Stop that, sweet, or I’m going to accidently crash the car.”

She pouts as she gives him a long last stroke, a promise of what she'll do when they get there.

She hasn’t seen him in a while. Her heart is about to burst out of her chest.

As they check in at the receptionist’s desks, she looks at him, tall and assertive. In the elevator, they kiss and they taste each other, his piercing tickles her as their tongues dart in playful dance. The heat between them burns, but they let go once they reach their floor. 

They barely make it to their door before she starts to kiss him frantically, like she’s starving for him. She jumps on his hips and fists the long strands of his ebony hair. He growls as he pushes her against the wall, she's wearing a thin spring dress with flowers, he grabs the hem and raises it to her belly. Now only her panties and his jeans are a barrier between them.

He grabs her butt with both hands to push her more firmly against the wall and he grinds against her, their breaths become uneven and frantic as they kiss. He bites her everywhere he can, her shoulder, her neck, her chin. She moans from his playful nips. As he increases the pressure on her core, she can feel his dick tease her clit, the button on his jeans adds a sting of pain to her mound a little above but it feels good.

"Levy..." He whispers her name as he looks at her face. He stops moving and grabs a fistful of her hair, blue strands that glitter in the room’s dim light. He kisses the side of her face as he lets her go, her feet touch the floor and he glides his big rough hands over her arms, then to her breasts where the thin fabric of her dress leave her nipples exposed, like soft buds.

He grabs one of her breasts in one hand, and for a moment she feels self-conscious. They've been together before but not seeing him in so long has made her past insecurities return.

He notices the hesitation in her face and he looks at her, intent like steel in his eyes.

"You're lovely to me, you know that, right?" He grabs a sleeve from her dress and pulls it down. "I've been dreaming of tasting your sweet little nipples again." His voice cracks as he lowers the other sleeve down, leaving her breasts exposed to his gaze. “Mmmm...”

"My mouth is watering just thinking about it, fuck, Levy." He tests their shape, their weight, they feel soft and supple in his hands. She rubs her with the pad of his thumb, in slow lazy circles. 

His mouth replaces his hand as he lowers his lips to her left breast and gives her a long lick and sucks lightly. "That's for teasing me earlier," he whispers and moves to the next one. He sucks her other nipple, hard, enough to make her scream at the intensity. She chuckles and releases the breath she’d been holding while he teases her, he remembers what she likes. He bites her nipple softly with his fangs and she moans, the sound reverberates through her to her throbbing pussy. 

"And that’s for good luck." He blows on her breast, the cool air gives her shivers.

"Your little tits are so sweet," he lifts her to the couch and grabs his neck to keep from falling. Her dress falls at her feet somehow and all she's left with are her pink polka dot panties. She shivers at the feel of his skin on her skin, goosebumps tingle all over her.

He gently lays her down on the wide sofa and kneels before her. He opens her legs wide and pats her gently with his hand. The damp cloth teases her clit as he applies pressure with his palm.

He strokes her, up and down, gently. Like she’s his painting and his hand is his brush. She raises her arms to her breasts and squeezes them as hard as she can bear. The pain excites her, she feel wild and wanton.

He adds more pressure to her clit and growls. She sees him shift his free hand to stroke himself. She joins him as she moves one of her hands to rub herself.

“Mmmm,” she moans as the sweetness pools at her core. She flicks herself, and delves back with more pressure, little circles then small ones. 

He enters her with his finger, moving her panties to side, and lets out a quick breath as he thrusts it in and out. Her legs clench him and he adds a second finger.

The pleasure becomes too much as her pussy squeezes him and she climaxes first, he follows and they both rise and fall through whatever paradise they’ve just made together.

She smiles at him as he moves to taste her. “Did you know?” he licks her and she moans. “That piercings aren’t made for just looking good?”

He licks her again, but uses the piercing under his lip to add pressure, the cool metal feels good on her throbbing center. 

His tongue glides over her sensitive pussy lips as he makes his way to her clit, the panties still a barrier between them. He suckles her for a moment as his hands roam on her thighs.

"Do you mind if I rip these?" He looks up, asks behind hooded eyes and a voice like brandy.

"No," she smiles at him as he rips the undergarment with his teeth and throws it far away from them.

She moans as he moves to open her wide with his fingers and lightly lick her clit with his expert tongue.

He laps her up and she loses all thought. 

He groans against her pussy as he sucks her and licks her just right. He gives her one long stroke she shatters into little pieces again.

"Gajeel..." She screams his name while in ecstasy as she runs her nails through her own body to heighten the lovely pain. He licks the trails of redness she leaves and traces them with his fingers as he  
waits for her breathing to relax.

Once she settles she looks at him. "Take your clothes off for me." She commands him and he obeys.

He strips in front of her and she relishes him with her eyes, his flexing muscles, his tan dark skin, his height. She pats a cushion next to her and motions for him to sit. Naked and hard as iron, he moves to sit but she pushes him back, forcing him to lay down on the sofa instead.

His dick begs for her attention and she ignores its pleas as she kisses him, on the lips and makes her way down. Slowly, torturing him. 

She gives his bellybutton a playful lick and kisses the little hairs below it. A drop of his cum, like a pearl invites her and she finally tastes him.

He jerks under her as she licks the rim. She smirks against his dick. She has him at her mercy and she’s waited too long to let him get away with leaving her like he did

She hovers her lips over his dick teasingly. She puckers them and then pulls back, to see his face.

"You little minx," he growls at her as he moves to sit but she pushes him down. "I know what you’re up to--"

He tries to grab himself but she slaps his hands away.

“Mmm?” She hums as her fingers tease him. Soft like silk but hard as steel. Her lips lower to kiss his shaft, the vibrations of her throat course through his dick and it leaks again.

"Fuck, Levy. You're gonna kill me."

She licks his length and then his tip and takes him into her mouth. He groans as she sucks and licks him, her hand pumps him harder and harder. She lightly bites his tip for a moment, just enough to send  
him over the edge and he cums on her hand, she laughs at his lack of self-control. Only she gets to see him like this.

She raises herself and straddles him as she rubs her breasts with his cum, she makes sure he pays attention as she teases her nipples with her fingers.

"Did you think I’d let you off so easy?" She smirks at him, his expression full of questions.

"I told you. Before you left me, you'd pay and that I'd follow you and drag you to me and torture you until you couldn't bear it anymore." She licks her fingers and his eyes never stray.

He groans at her as he moves to tease her clit. "Am I worthy of you now?"

Lazy circles tease her bud.

“Mmmm,” she moans. “Not yet…”

“How about now?” His finger enters her and she grinds on his hand. 

“A little.”

He lifts himself forward as he kisses her, exploring her mouth.

She lets him for a moment as she explores his chest with the tips of her fingers. She grazes his nipples with her nails, and further down, leaving streaks of red puckered skin.

Her breathing hitches, he moans against her sweet torture as his head falls back against the couch.

She forces him to look at her again as she shifts herself into position.

She grabs him with one hand and traces his brow, now with sweat with her other and she leads him inside her.

She stops at the tip.

Breathless, he shifts himself up but she pushes him down.

"Levy, I think you killed me--" He chuckles at her and she punishes him with one sharp thrust of her hips.

He hisses and she focuses on the feel of his full length insider her as she grinds and pumps him. Her hands move to his shoulders and she cuts him with her nails, she suckles the skin as she pumps harder. 

“Oh shit, oh shit! Gajeel!” She loses control and she offers him her neck, obligingly, he bites her with his fangs, leaving a mark. 

He climaxes as he sucks on her skin and caresses her back.

A little while later, after they recover, she cuddles with him on the bed. As she’s about to fall asleep on top of him, she can see he’s shifting himself to a more comfortable position.

“Let me see you pleasure yourself,” she whispers, almost commands him, a hint of excitement sparkles in his eyes and lust courses through her. She wants to see him make himself lose control, the face that he makes when she’s not there.

He lowers his hand down his chest, as if savoring the feeling, then to his dick, slowly.

He cups himself first, for a moment, adds a little pressure and then grabs his length. Her pussy grows wetter at the sight. 

“What do you think about when you fuck yourself?” She asks him as she teases his nipple with her finger. 

“You.” 

“Mmmm,” she pinches his nipple, “that’s not the right answer--”

“I think about your sweet little clit--” He strokes himself. 

“Good,” she pinches a little harder. “What else?”

“Your pink little tits in my mouth.”

“What else?”

“The taste of your little wet pussy lips--” His breathing hitches, turn short and quick, as he ups the tempo. 

“Mmmm.” She shifts herself, to lick his collarbone, up to the sensitive spot by his ear. 

“Ahh, fuck!” His strokes make him come. “Fuck! I love you, Levy!”

“Now, that’s the right answer.” She kisses him lightly in the lips. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> "Shrimp" couldn't make it in this shot because it's cringe worthy in this author's opinion. Sorry folks.


End file.
